


Muscle Museum

by raxilia_running



Series: The Princess and The Angry Blue Cat [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Era strano perché alla presenza di Grimmjow, al suo modo fisico e arrogante di porsi era abituata e quell’abitudine rendeva i suoi sentimenti molto più semplici da reggere rispetto all’adorazione quasi schiacciante che la ammutoliva completamente quando fronteggiava Ichigo Kurosaki. Le emozioni che erano nate nel corso dei mesi trascorsi si erano fatte forti, prepotenti a dir poco ma così diverse da quelle che aveva provato per il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni da renderla incapace di riconoscerle alla prima occhiata.Da un po' di tempo Grimmjow, da semplice amico, è diventato per Orihime il primo e il più testardo dei suoi corteggiatori. La ragazza lo ha sempre respinto - con gentile ma decisa fermezza - forte dei sentimenti quasi incrollabili ma non ricambiati che prova per Ichigo Kurosaki. Dieci lunghi mesi di assidua frequentazione non sono però passati invano e Orihime si ritroverà, in un uggioso giorno d'inizio estate, costretta a fare i conti con sensazioni scomode che ha cercato a lungo di ignorare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic nacque come prequel di "[Fillip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572042)" e conta un sequel in "The Bottom Line". Non c'è molto da spiegare, è una AU scolastica su Grimmjow e Orihime. Buona lettura!

_She had something to confess to_  
_But you don't have the time so_  
_Look the other way_

_You will wait until it's over:_  
_To reveal what you'd never shown her_  
_Too little much too late_

Orihime Inoue osservò il cielo grigio piegarsi sotto la forza dell’ennesimo fulmine, mentre le piangeva letteralmente davanti diluendosi in una sequenza ininterrotta di grossi e freddissimi goccioloni d’acqua.

Sospirò, dondolandosi sulle punte dei mocassini mentre cercava di farsi coraggio e decidersi ad affrontare l’acquazzone devastante che si era scatenato all’uscita da scuola, proprio il giorno in cui aveva dimenticato l’ombrello a casa. E pensare che la mattinata era cominciata così bene che neanche aveva calcolato l’idea di portarsene uno dietro, nonostante le previsioni meteo avvertissero del rischio di piogge improvvise nel pomeriggio. Era pur sempre la stagione dei tifoni, avrebbe dovuto premunirsi ma, tant’era, ormai era lì ed era chiaro che non avrebbe smesso di piovere tanto presto.

Meglio incamminarsi verso casa e sperare di non arrivarci troppo zuppa, pensò rassegnata, allungando un piede verso il selciato e preparandosi ad abbandonare il riparo del portico per affrontare le intemperie a viso aperto. Non ebbe fatto che pochi passi sulla ghiaia sdrucciolevole e rumorosa quando una voce a lei fin troppo ben nota la raggiunse, gelandola sul posto.

«Ma dove te ne vai così conciata? Hai deciso di vincere una gara di Miss Maglietta Bagnata?!».

Orihime si voltò appena, mentre nel suo campo visivo si stagliava il lampeggiare di un ciuffo di incasinatissimi capelli azzurri che potevano appartenere ad una e una sola persona lì alla Karakura High School.

«Grimmjow-kun… Buon pomeriggio!» esclamò alla fine con la voce piena di una rassegnazione ben diversa da quella che aveva provato poco prima. Non che le dispiacesse incontrare il compagno di scuola ma da un po’ di tempo a quella parte averci a che fare era diventata impresa alquanto… ardua.

«Stavo… scappando a casa ma non avevo l’ombrello e così ho pensato di… usare la cartella per ripararmi!».

La ragazza abbozzò un sorriso colpevole, indicando l’oggetto che sorreggeva sulla testa, mentre Grimmjow le si appressava fissandola col fare più scettico e scocciato che possedesse. Conoscendolo, gli sarebbe scappata qualche battutina sul fatto che lei fosse sbadata o vivesse con la testa perennemente fra le nuvole ma la replica fu anche più tagliente e cattiva di quanto lei non si aspettasse.

«E neanche un Kurosaki in giro che ti offre un passaggio e ti evita di prenderti un raffreddore, eh?».

Il successivo ghigno colmo di maliziosa soddisfazione non era rivolto tanto alla condizione d’improvvisa solitudine della ragazza quanto alla presunta faciloneria dell’avversario che si lasciava scappare un’occasione simile da sotto il naso. Orihime di tutto ciò era ben consapevole ma quell’osservazione non le impedì di mutare il suo sorriso in una smorfia amareggiata: Grimmjow aveva nuovamente toccato un nervo disgraziatamente scoperto. Ichigo quel giorno aveva varcato l’androne della scuola, aveva salutato tutti – lei compresa – e si era diretto verso casa senza neanche guardarsi indietro. Come sempre.

Inoue non gliene faceva una colpa, l’amico aveva sempre quel modo di fare un po’ spiccio, semplicemente non si era accorto di lei. Ecco, appunto.

«Dai, piantala di mettere il muso o mi ammoscio pure io!» sbuffò il compagno di rimando, senza troppo lasciarsi toccare dall’improvvisa malinconia dell’amica.

«Ringrazia piuttosto che io sono qui e, toh, casualmente ho un ombrello!».

Agitò un grosso ombrello nero con il braccio, allungandolo sopra la testa di Orihime e osservando il suo sguardo grigio adombrarsi di uno sguardo interrogativo prima che la ragazza si portasse una mano alla bocca e lo fissasse con aria preoccupata.

«Ma… Grimmjow-kun! Tu abiti dall’altra parte del quartiere, non… non vale la pena che ti bagni da capo a piedi soltanto per accompagnarmi a ca…».

«Bah! L’ombrello è grande abbastanza per tutti e due, non si bagnerà proprio nessuno!».

In effetti era stato un grossissimo colpo di fortuna pescare l’oggetto nel porta-ombrelli davanti alla sala professori. Chissà chi l’aveva dimenticato e più tardi avrebbe imprecato sotto l’acqua per una simile leggerezza. Lui non solo si era risparmiato l’ingombro di portarsene uno da casa ma era anche riuscito a beccare Orihime prima che si allontanasse da scuola. Una volta tanto tutta quella pioggia sarebbe servita a qualcosa!

«E poi che ci vado a fare a casa? Tanto oggi pomeriggio manco ho niente da fare!».

«Ma ci sarebbero i com…».

Orihime esordì con tono preoccupato ma le bastò un’occhiata in più all’amico perché la sua voce si affievolisse rapidamente. Compiti? Incombenze scolastiche di ogni tipo e genere? Fargli un discorso simile era perfettamente inutile: il ragazzo spegneva la ricezione e la fissava come se parlasse in arabo, nel migliore dei casi.

«Va… va bene… allora… grazie…» si accontentò di replicare alla fine, ignorando il ghigno vittorioso del compagno e rivolgendogli un lievissimo inchino col capo che lo perplesse non poco.

Orihime Inoue era la gentilezza fatta persona. Anche troppo certe volte. Grimmjow non lo avrebbe ammesso mai – non sarebbe riuscito a farlo neanche con se stesso – ma i suoi atteggiamenti spesso e volentieri lo imbarazzavano non poco. Si trattava pur sempre dell’unica persona che conoscesse capace di usare la buona educazione persino con lui, che anche solo a star fermo sembrava tirarseli gli schiaffi.

Con Inoue non era così e il lato più sorprendente della cosa era che la ragazza neanche si sforzava di assumere quel comportamento. Non lo faceva per un presunto dovere civico né si metteva sulla difensiva – come facevano tutti gli altri quando se lo trovavano davanti – ma aspettava semplicemente che lui terminasse il suo repertorio di spacconate per cercare di instaurare un dialogo per lo meno civile.

Dacché ne aveva ricordo, Orihime era sempre stata così, fin dalla più tenera età. Mentre gli altri bambini e le altre bambine passavano il loro tempo ad azzuffarsi e a farsi dispetti, lei se ne stava in disparte a giocare con i suoi stranissimi pupazzi e perdersi nelle sue fantasie senza troppo curarsi dell’aggressività altrui. Soltanto due volte in vita sua l’aveva vista arrabbiarsi, e arrabbiarsi sul serio. La prima volta aveva rovesciato un intero secchio d’acqua in testa a una bambina che aveva ferito Tatsuki con un pezzo di vetro raccolto chissà dove. Lui aveva assistito a tutta la scena e si era fatto una pancia di grosse e grasse risate perché Orihime arrabbiata assumeva delle espressioni a dir poco comiche e per di più tirava dei calci assurdi, che a quanto pareva facevano anche male.

La seconda volta si era arrabbiata proprio con lui. In fondo aveva fatto una cosa del tutto innocua e innocente, come intrufolarsi sul palco durante la recita di fine anno alle elementari e _movimentare_ uno spettacolo francamente noioso. Aveva fatto il grande sbaglio di arrivarle alle spalle e alzarle la gonna del costume che indossava e Orihime si era voltata con una velocità insospettabile per una come lei e gli aveva suonato… un pugno.

Grimmjow era stato colto così di sorpresa da cascare all’indietro e restarsene a fissare la compagna con fare a dir poco sconvolto. Se credeva che avesse reagito soltanto per rispondere a un dispetto fatto a lei, si sbagliava di grosso.

 _«Non dovevi rovinare così una recita per cui tutti hanno lavorato tanto!_ _»_.

Il lato più assurdo di Orihime Inoue era proprio quello: non le importava che la offendessero personalmente, neanche pareva farci caso, ma se osavano sfiorare anche solo per sbaglio un suo amico, era capace di tirar fuori una rabbia difficile da fronteggiare.

Il ragazzo se n’era rimasto a terra senza parole mentre due lacrimoni colavano lungo le guance paffute della bambina, tanto da non riuscire neanche a replicare con una battuta salace delle sue. Più tardi l’amica si era persino scusata per quel gesto, particolare che aveva mandato ancora più in panne il suo sistema nervoso, perché chiedere il perdono per una sana scazzottata non stava né in cielo né in terra. Fatto stava che aveva deciso di instaurare una tregua silenziosa nei suoi riguardi, il che nel suo linguaggio significava evitare di punzecchiarla _troppo_.

Tanto più che con Orihime non c’era gusto a lanciare le provocazioni, non le coglieva o decideva di non farlo ed era sempre così disgustosamente mite quando si trattava di difendere le proprie posizioni, atteggiamento che Grimmjow proprio non capiva e forse si rifiutava ancor più di capire, però la rispettava. Non era una vigliacca piagnucolona – per quanto avesse l’odiosa tendenza tutta femminile di _emozionarsi_ troppo spesso – ma era decisamente troppo altruista e troppo poco menefreghista.

Il tempo era passato e si erano ormai abituati a considerarsi né più né meno che due amici di lunga data, tanto più che Orihime pareva essere troppo immersa nel suo mondo di fantasie per interessarsi ai ragazzi e lui era sempre troppo occupato a litigare anche con i granelli di polvere che osavano incrociare il suo cammino per riuscire a dedicare abbastanza attenzione a una ragazza prima di essere piantato in asso ed etichettato, nella migliore delle ipotesi, come un “bastardo egoista”.

E poi era semplicemente accaduto che in uno degli indolenti e lunghissimi pomeriggi d’Agosto in cui faceva troppo caldo persino per muoversi – figurarsi andare a cercare qualcuno con cui attaccare briga – si fosse soffermato più del solito a guardare l’amica e si era accorto che, toh, mentre lui non ci faceva caso era _cresciuta_.

Ed era venuta su molto bene, c’era da dirlo. Certo, possedeva ancora quello stesso carattere curiosamente assurdo e nonostante il suo aspetto femminile in maniera prorompente continuava a mantenere gusti che di femminile, invece, avevano poco o nulla. Di ragazze che preferissero guardare una partita di boxe invece di una telenovela o passassero il loro tempo a inventare strani giochi di squadra dai nomi impronunciabili non ce n’erano poi così tante in giro. E poi era piacevole passare il tempo in sua compagnia, Orihime lo metteva straordinariamente a suo agio e tanto bastava per decidere che era giunto il momento di passare all’azione.

Che la ragazza si ritraesse di fronte ai suoi primi, goffi e sfacciatissimi tentativi di approccio, Grimmjow l’aveva messo in conto. Sapeva che con quel carattere così riservato ed esitante, Inoue non era esattamente il tipo di persona che andava affrontata di petto ma aveva liquidato quel lato della faccenda come un’inutile minuzia. Neanche essere a conoscenza del fatto che il cuore della ragazza fosse già occupato dal pensiero di qualcun altro era bastato a scoraggiarlo, tanto più quando aveva capito l’identità del famoso tizio: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Non c’era faccia di culo più insopportabile sulla faccia della Terra e quella rivelazione aveva contribuito a far aumentare il suo odio per il nuovo rivale in amore in maniera esponenziale. Far cambiare idea all’amica a quel punto era diventato un punto d’onore: doveva dimostrarle di essere centomila volte meglio di quel broccolo dai capelli fosforescenti, anche se non sapeva ancora _come_ fare.

Era cominciato così un corteggiamento serrato, a dir poco assillante, a cui chiunque altro avrebbe replicato con una resa rassegnata o con un allontanamento spaventato ma Orihime non aveva optato per nessuna delle due soluzioni. Aveva semplicemente deciso di attendere con pazienza che Grimmjow la smettesse di prenderla in giro – perché non poteva assolutamente credere che provasse davvero qualcosa per lei – ma l’iniziale e pacato distacco si era via via trasformato in imbarazzo crescente col passare dei mesi, inconveniente che la ragazza non aveva affatto previsto.

«Allora, Kurosaki ti ha dato appuntamento da qualche parte questo Sabato sera?» sogghignò Grimmjow all’improvviso, camminandole accanto mentre attraversavano la strada che conduceva alla casa di Orihime, l’una saltellando divertita nelle pozzanghere che si trovava davanti e l’altro ficcandoci dentro le scarpe senza troppi complimenti.

«No, Grimmjow-kun…» sospirò la ragazza con rassegnazione e socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare l’improvvisa ombra di fastidio che le aveva attraversato la voce. Non voleva essere arrabbiata con Kurosaki. Se il ragazzo non pareva prestarle attenzione, non poteva prendersela con lui, la colpa era soltanto sua che non era capace di attirare la sua curiosità, visto quant’era scialba e inutile. Peccato che quel ragionamento auto-lesionistico cominciasse a non funzionare più nell’ultimo periodo e nemmeno lei riusciva a crederci più fino in fondo.

Forse… forse non era del tutto una sua responsabilità il fatto che Ichigo Kurosaki non si accorgesse di lei, nonostante frequentassero la stessa classe e avessero lo stesso, stretto giro di amicizie…

«L’ho sentito parlare con Yamada-kun e questo Sabato è impegnato in un torneo di videogiochi… È normale che non potesse invit…».

«Che sfigato di merda! Al posto suo, se avessi una ragazza così carina che mi fa la posta, penserei a mettere le mani in posti più interessanti di uno stupido joystick!».

Il ghigno di Grimmjow si ampliò, se possibile, ancora di più quando si accorse del sottile rossore imbarazzato che era comparso a imporporare le gote dell’amica e ne approfittò per avvicinarsi ancora di più a lei, annullando quasi ogni distanza fisica.

«Non… è uno sfigato! Avrà… avrà sicuramente i suoi buoni motivi per… per… comportarsi così…».

Amarezza.

Un'altra emozione che Orihime non aveva calcolato, un’altra reazione della sua mente che non amava affatto e che pure c’era e compariva sempre più spesso negli ultimi tempi, ogniqualvolta si arrivava a parlare del ragazzo. Non cambiava idea così facilmente e il suo sentimento per Ichigo Kurosaki era davvero sincero e profondo. Per lo meno, lo era stato fino a quel momento.

Il grave problema era che Inoue temeva di essersi ormai _abituata_ a quel modo di percepire l’amico, come se l’accelerare dei battiti del suo cuore, il rombo feroce all’interno dei timpani, la confusione mentale e fisica e la familiarissima stretta allo stomaco quando se lo trovava davanti fossero diventati una reazione automatica del suo corpo, una convinzione sterile più che un impulso ancora fresco e vivace. L’amore per Kurosaki-kun cominciava ad assomigliare a un petalo di rosa seccato fra le pagine di un libro. Bello ed estremamente affascinante da osservare ma… morto e privo di ogni profumo, così fragile e impalpabile da rischiare di sbriciolarsi fra le sue dita non appena avesse provato a stringerlo un po’ di più.

E quelle dita avrebbero potuto appartenere proprio a Grimmjow. A lui e al suo insistere testardo e costante, al suo ricordarle continuamente che non solo fra lei e Kurosaki-kun l’amore non sembrava voler nascere ma neppure la più tiepida delle amicizie pareva vedersi all’orizzonte. Ichigo era gentile nei suoi confronti ma freddo. Non abbassava mai la guardia, non prestava mai il fianco alla sua curiosità, non le permetteva di avvicinarsi e Orihime restava sempre lì sulla soglia, a fissarlo come l’estranea che era sempre stata per lui.

Era come un sole freddo e spaventosamente lontano, i cui raggi doveva inseguire costantemente per potersi illudere di riceverne il calore, anche solo di sfuggita.

Invece Grimmjow era sempre accanto a lei, quasi soffocante per quanto era pervasivo nella sua presenza ma quella consapevolezza, lungi dal tranquillizzarla, la mandava ancor più nel panico. Temeva di crogiolarsi in quella sensazione consolatoria soltanto perché il ragazzo le offriva un’attenzione costante e per certi versi anche gradita e non perché per lui provasse davvero un sentimento sincero. Sentimento che s’impediva anche solo di formulare, quasi considerasse un tradimento nei suoi confronti e in quelli di Kurosaki dimostrarsi così _volubile_.

«Che motivi sarebbero? Se uno non approfitta della compagnia di una come te, o è cretino o è frocio!».

«Non dire queste cose! Kurosaki-kun non è un… frocio!».

«Allora è cretino!».

«Grimmjow!».

Il ragazzo sogghignò soddisfatto a quel richiamo improvvisamente esasperato, al punto che Orihime aveva persino dimenticato di aggiungere il fastidiosissimo suffisso al suo nome. Era così che la voleva: irritata per le sue provocazioni e non depressa per un moscione coi capelli a porcospino che neanche si meritava le sue attenzioni.

Quando la ragazza pronunciò per la seconda volta il suo nome con molta più ansia nella voce, Grimmjow capì troppo tardi che stava provando a richiamare la sua attenzione. Una macchina passò al loro fianco, schizzandoli completamente. Orihime si bagnò appena le scarpe ma il ragazzo, che la copriva sul lato della strada, venne investito in pieno da un’onda di acqua piovana particolarmente gelida.

«Porca puttana maledetta, brutto figlio di una troia aspetta che prendo il numero di targa e vengo a squartarti le ruote!».

La ragazza si portò una mano alla bocca, non sapendo più se scandalizzarsi per la quantità di bestemmie inaudite che continuavano a uscir fuori dalla gola dell’amico a ritmo continuo o mettersi a ridere a crepapelle per l’espressione da “gatto infradiciato” che gli attraversava il viso. Ci mancava solo che arruffasse i capelli e poi sarebbe davvero assomigliato a un felino indispettito.

«Grimmjow-kun, vieni via da lì o ti bagnerai ancora di più, dai!» cercò di richiamarlo alla fine, optando per un più diplomatico sorriso sotto i baffi. Sfiorò inavvertitamente il suo braccio e quel contatto, tanto rapido quanto lieve, la fece sobbalzare appena, costringendola a ritirare precipitosamente la mano e spostare lo sguardo dei suoi enormi occhi ambrati dal suo volto all’asfalto bagnato sotto i loro piedi.

Era da parecchio tempo che lei e Grimmjow a malapena si stringevano una mano. Era passato il periodo infantile in cui i contatti fisici riuscivano quotidiani e quasi naturali e da quando il ragazzo le aveva palesato le sue preferenze, Orihime aveva voluto evitare ogni possibile occasione di collisione fra loro due. Non era assolutamente il caso di incoraggiarlo né di farsi _tentare_.

«Siamo… siamo quasi arrivati a casa mia… Sali e ti asciughi un po’… Se giri così per strada, ti beccherai un raffreddore…» riuscì a sillabare alla fine, ignorando lo sguardo interrogativo del ragazzo di fronte al suo improvviso arretrare innervosito.

Sguardo che si mutò in una smorfia compiaciuta quando Grimmjow colse fino in fondo il significato di quelle parole.

«Oh, mi stai invitando a casa tua? Vedi che potrei fraintendere e prenderlo per un appuntamento romantico!» ghignò, lasciandosi alle spalle l’incidente appena vissuto per concentrare tutte le sue attenzioni sulla ragazza, e si sporse verso di lei con fare insinuante.

«Beh… non… non lo fare, è solo che sei un mio… amico e mi preoccupo, se vai in giro bagnato dalla testa ai piedi!».

La risposta di Orihime suonò lievemente più piccata del solito, particolare che non sfuggì agli occhi del ragazzo. Solitamente era abbastanza blanda nelle sue repliche, sapeva che lui si muoveva per provocarla e cercava di non dargli troppa corda. Era la prima volta che si metteva tanto sulla difensiva per un’insinuazione decisamente più innocente di quelle che le indirizzava di solito. Così si limitò a mantenere il suo ghigno ottimista e continuare a sorreggere l’ombrello sopra le loro teste, senza neanche nascondere il fatto che quella rassicurazione non l’avesse convinto per nulla.

Dopotutto di tornare a casa bagnato gliene fregava poco, non si raffreddava così facilmente, però Orihime lo aveva invitato a entrare in casa sua ed era pur sempre un’occasione da non farsi scappare. Mica era un cretino, lui. Agiva, lui, e solo dopo si poneva eventualmente delle domande ma era cosa che accadeva abbastanza di rado.

La ragazza inspirò profondamente, sperando che l’aria pungente e satura di umidità le schiarisse le idee e si sostituisse alla sensazione appiccicosa che le si era incollata sulla pelle pochi istanti prima, quasi invischiandola nei suoi stessi movimenti. Armeggiò con le chiavi, stringendole fra le dita intirizzite dal freddo sotto lo sguardo impaziente dell’amico, che sembrava lì lì per allungare una mano e sfilargliele di mano pur di aprire la porta. Riuscì a infilarle nella toppa e far scattare la serratura prima che l’esigua scorta di pazienza del ragazzo si esaurisse e gli fece strada, invitandolo a entrare.

«Lascia pure le scarpe e l’ombrello nell’ingresso, vado a prenderti un asciugamano!» trillò affannata, incespicando nei mocassini mentre cercava di sfilarseli, e ciabattò verso il bagno.

Grimmjow sentì il rumore di ante che si aprivano e si chiudevano rumorosamente e scosse il capo rassegnato: perché quella ragazza dovesse sempre darsi tanta pena per gli altri non l’avrebbe mai capito.

Sollevò il capo, prendendosi il suo tempo e guardandosi un po’ attorno. Non era mai stato in casa di Orihime prima d’allora e, anche se non se ne intendeva di arredamento, doveva ammettere che aveva un’aria dimessa ma accogliente, esattamente come lei. Consisteva in nient’altro che due locali, uno più grande che comprendeva sia il soggiorno che la cucina e, oltre la porta socchiusa, c’era l’altra stanza che avrebbe dovuto essere prevedibilmente la camera da letto. Camera da letto in cui sperava di riuscire a entrare molto presto e non con tutti i vestiti addosso, naturalmente…

«Ecco qui!» esclamò la ragazza, varcando la soglia del bagno e sorreggendo un paio di asciugamani da doccia, più grandi e decisamente più adatti alla stazza dell’amico.

«Ah sì, grazie…» borbottò Grimmjow in replica, cercando di trasformare l’ultima affermazione in un sussurro inudibile ma senza troppo riuscirci. Non era tipo da smancerie ma, visto quanto si affannava, un minimo di gratitudine Orihime se lo meritava.

Tese il braccio, afferrando le salviette che l’amica gli porgeva con un sorriso disteso e cordiale sulle labbra. Nel breve tragitto dal soggiorno al bagno e viceversa sembrava aver ripreso buona parte del suo autocontrollo e del suo abituale atteggiamento fraterno nei suoi confronti, il che non andava affatto bene. Bisognava assolutamente riportare l’atmosfera alla deliziosa tensione che poco prima si era creata fra loro.

«Se vuoi, puoi andare in bagno e usare il phon, così magari si asciuga prima…».

«Nah! Me la levo di dosso!».

Il movimento goffo e un po’ scocciato con cui Grimmjow si liberò della t-shirt ormai fradicia non fu totalmente innocuo e ignaro. Sapeva benissimo l’effetto che avrebbe provocato una mossa del genere sull’amica e indugiò apposta qualche istante più del necessario prima di afferrare l’asciugamano e cominciare ad asciugarsi.

Detto fatto, Orihime arrossì seduta stante, un colore decisamente scarlatto che si diffondeva lungo le sue gote fino alla punta delle orecchie, prima di riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo e fissare un punto indefinito del pavimento. La tentazione di alzare le mani e coprirsi gli occhi era stata forte ma la ragazza si era impedita di farlo, intuendo che un gesto simile avrebbe finito per lusingare ancora di più l’ego mostruoso di Grimmjow.

Il fatto era che, per quanto amico, Orihime si era ormai scoperta incapace di considerarlo sotto una luce così neutra. Forse la colpa era anche di quel corteggiamento serrato che l’aveva costretta a guardarlo sotto un aspetto che prima non aveva mai valutato ma era anche drammaticamente vero che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, tolta l’aria da sbruffone e i modi spacconi, fosse un bel ragazzo e anche qualcosa in più di questo.

«Ma… non ho niente da darti mentre aspetti che asciughi…!» si provò a balbettare, cercando disperatamente di scacciarsi di dosso la sensazione prepotente che le seccava la gola, costringendola a sentirsi di fronte all’amico troppo più in imbarazzo di quanto la situazione stessa non avrebbe richiesto.

«Bah! Non mi serve niente per coprirmi, tanto è Giugno, fa caldo!» borbottò Grimmjow, passandosi l’asciugamano dietro la nuca e scuotendo rapidamente la testa per liberare i capelli dall’eccesso di acqua. Orihime sospirò, glissando diplomaticamente sul fatto che le stesse insudiciando tutto il pavimento, e si limitò ad afferrare la maglietta, precedentemente buttata sul bordo del divano.

«Vado… un attimo in bagno ad appenderla da qualche parte, così… così asciuga prima…».

«Perché non mi guardi, Orihime? Sono soltanto a petto nudo, non pensavo di turbarti _così tanto_!».

Dispettoso.

Inoue si vergognava a provare un tale sentimento verso l’amico ma doveva ammetterlo: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era rimasto dispettoso come lo era alla tenera età di cinque anni. Gli piaceva da matti provocare le persone e il fatto che negli ultimi mesi avesse cominciato a cascare anche lei in quella trappola non le piaceva. Stava diventando troppo sensibile ai suoi gesti e alle sue parole, quasi quelle insinuazioni avessero un fondo di verità.

Si costrinse a sollevare piano la testa e lanciargli appena appena un’occhiata ma fu costretta a ritirarsi precipitosamente di fronte a ciò che vide. Era strano, così strano da risultare irritante, che all’improvviso un particolare tanto infimo come Grimmjow a torso nudo potesse mandarla in un tale stato di fibrillazione. L’aveva visto tante e tante di quelle volte in costume da bagno che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto esserci abituata ormai. In pratica, se lo fissava per altri cinque secondi avrebbe avvertito nuovamente la stessa, familiare stretta allo stomaco che avrebbe dovuto provare per ben altra persona.

Non andava bene.

Non andava affatto bene.

«Grimmjow-kun… Non è carino spogliarsi davanti a una ragazza, lo sai… E poi siamo cresciuti, è normale che… tu non mi sia del tutto indifferente…».

Orihime corrugò appena la fronte, ben sapendo che a quelle parole il ghigno sul volto dell’amico si era letteralmente illuminato per quanto compiacimento stava provando, ma non se la sentiva di mentirgli. E poi non stava combattendo una battaglia, non capiva perché un particolare tanto innocuo potesse nuocerle una volta rivelato. Voleva credere che fosse una reazione di pura e semplice pudicizia, eppure la sua mente si scopriva a pensare che, se in una situazione simile si fosse ritrovata coinvolta con Sado-kun o con Ishida-kun, non avrebbe provato nessuna di quelle emozioni altrettanto disturbanti, benché fossero maschi anche loro.

Forse, e quel pensiero la sconvolse più di tutto il resto mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno per appendere la maglietta ad asciugare, neanche se ci fosse stato Kurosaki-kun al posto del ragazzo avrebbe provato quello sconvolgimento con la stessa, violenta intensità.

Scosse il capo con forza, quasi a volersi scrollare di dosso quella spirale di riflessioni scomode e vischiose, e varcò nuovamente la soglia del soggiorno ma lì si fermò mentre il suo sguardo scivolava rapido sulla figura di Grimmjow, che si era comodamente e scompostamente messo a sedere sul divano. Rimase a fissarlo interdetta, soffermandosi con più interesse del dovuto sulla linea dritta e larga delle spalle e sulle braccia, così lunghe da circondare il bordo del divano da un angolo all’altro. Si sentiva quasi una spiona a fissarlo a sua insaputa e a ricavare tanto… piacere da una vista simile. Era talmente compresa in quei suoi pensieri che si accorse troppo tardi del modo in cui il ragazzo aveva voltato la testa e la stava osservando di rimando, mentre se ne stava in piedi a pochi passi da lui, con le mani giunte in grembo e i grandi occhi ambrati più attenti e concentrati del solito.

Era adorabile, era l’unico pensiero che Grimmjow potesse esprimere al riguardo. Era adorabile e se lo portava scritto in faccia che dieci mesi di lungo e assillante corteggiamento qualche effetto su di lei lo avevano avuto. Più di qualche effetto. Gliel’avrebbe fatto dimenticare, quel fesso di Kurosaki, e le avrebbe fatto capire che a stare con lui avrebbe avuto solo da guadagnarci, ormai era diventata una questione di principio.

«Perché non vieni a farmi compagnia, Orihime?» sogghignò sornione, indicando con il palmo della mano il posto vuoto al suo fianco.

Mai come in quel momento il fatto che l’amico la chiamasse per nome e senza usare alcun genere di suffisso l’aveva turbata tanto. C’era troppa poca distanza fra loro due, troppa occasione di contatto, al punto che non le sembrava neanche poi così inverosimile provare a sporgersi verso di lui e assecondare le sue goffe lusinghe. Grimmjow non l’avrebbe respinta, l’istinto la rassicurava di quel dato di fatto.

Non seguì il suo invito, tuttavia, ma piuttosto il trillo allarmato che continuava a risuonarle nella testa: all’amico piaceva giocare, anche troppo. Probabilmente si stava solo divertendo alle sue spalle, lui era fatto un po’ così, e poi era così schizzinoso che difficilmente avrebbe per davvero considerato l’idea di stare con una come lei.

«Non… perché prima non prendi qualcosa da bere? Sarai… sarai assetato!» cinguettò alla fine, forzando le sue labbra a stirarsi in un sorriso dolorante. Inghiottì aria e si voltò in uno svolazzo della gonna, dirigendosi verso il piano di legno che divideva il soggiorno dalla cucina.

La bocca di Grimmjow, invece, si piegò in una smorfia scocciata mentre gettava la testa all’indietro e seguiva i movimenti nervosi di Orihime con crescente esasperazione. Però era immensamente divertente quel modo totalmente ingenuo che aveva di tenerlo sulla corda, fomentava ancora di più la sua voglia di conquistarla e rendeva l’idea di riuscire ad averla finalmente fra le mani a dir poco inebriante.

«Bof! Dammi una birra, allora» brontolò alla fine, mentre Orihime apriva il frigorifero, frugandovi brevemente con lo sguardo.

«Ma Grimmjow-kun! A quest’ora del pomeriggio non fa bene bere alcolici!» replicò convinta l’amica, scuotendo la testa e richiudendo la porta dell’elettrodomestico per rivolgere la sua attenzione ai vari stipetti che componevano la cucina.

«Che pall…».

«Che ne dici di un bel tè caldo? La temperatura si è abbassata improvvisamente, ti farebbe più bene di una bibita gelata!».

Orihime si voltò, congiungendo le mani davanti alla bocca e rivolgendogli il primo sorriso disteso di quel pomeriggio. Ma fu costretta a stringere precipitosamente le labbra quando si ritrovò davanti lo sguardo di un paio di affilati occhi azzurri che la fissavano da sottosopra, chinata com’era all’indietro la testa di Grimmjow. Smise di respirare, cercando quasi di immobilizzarsi mentre si rendeva conto che l’amico continuava a guardarla nella maniera più sfacciata e più insinuante possibile. Era straniante ritrovarsi per la prima volta nella sua vita a essere l’oggetto dell’interesse di qualcuno ed era qualcosa che la lusingava in maniera colpevole perché non la faceva soltanto sentire importante – lei che nella migliore delle ipotesi si giudicava meno che zero – ma perché chi le rivolgeva quelle attenzioni incontrava, in qualche maniera che non voleva spiegarsi, i suoi gusti.

In fondo Grimmjow era carino… No, non avrebbe usato quell’aggettivo per descriverlo, non era neanche veritiero e nell’ultimo mese si era sorpresa a soffermarcisi troppo spesso su quel pensiero tutt’altro che ortodosso.

«Solo se hai del tè alla birra» replicò Grimmjow con voce roca e lentezza esasperante, mentre Orihime inghiottiva a vuoto, provando a non concentrarsi troppo sul movimento delle sue labbra né sulla linea dritta e squadrata della mascella e tantomeno sulla curva quasi felina del suo occhio. Quand’era successo che si era persa per strada tutti quei particolari del ragazzo? Perché si accorgeva soltanto adesso di quanto fosse cresciuto e quanto ormai non fosse più un bambino?

«Ma non… non esiste il tè alla birra!» pigolò alla fine, agitando le mani davanti al viso e provando a spezzare l’assurda tensione che era calata di botto su di loro, seccandole la gola e rendendola praticamente incapace di mettere quattro parole in fila senza balbettare.

 _«Non mi guardare»_ pensò nervosamente mentre si voltava e cominciava ad armeggiare con il pensile alle sue spalle, spostando vasetti e facendo cozzare vetri contro vetri nel tentativo di scaricare di dosso il nervosismo che la spingeva a pensare con troppa forza al ragazzo alle sue spalle.

 _«Non mi guardare»_.

Continuava a sentirsi il suo sguardo sulla pelle, neanche fossero le sue dita a sfiorarla per quanto era palpabile e pesante il modo che aveva di osservarla.

 _«Non mi guardare»_.

Dedicò un’improvvisa ed esagerata attenzione al contenitore di metallo che stava sulla mensola più alta, quasi informarsi su ogni particolare della sua marca di tè preferita fosse l’unica cosa per cui valeva la pena vivere.

Non doveva pensarci, non doveva soffermarsi sull’incontrovertibile dato di fatto che Grimmjow fosse lì, vicino a lei, e insistesse nel cercare la sua attenzione senza farsi scoraggiare dai suoi rifiuti e dai suoi tentativi di tenerlo a distanza. Era la prima volta che lo faceva per se stessa e non per lui. Se fino a quel momento non lo aveva incoraggiato nella consapevolezza di non poterlo ricambiare, adesso si trovava costretta ad allontanarlo per non _cadere in tentazione_. Si scopriva improvvisamente poco risoluta e spiacevolmente cedevole alla sua corte serrata, neanche l’idea di scegliere lui piuttosto che qualcun altro le risultasse più che gradita.

Ma lei amava Kurosaki-kun, ne era convinta!

Eppure in quel momento il suo pensiero non le era di alcun conforto. L’immagine di Ichigo Kurosaki risultava quasi sfocata nella sua mente e le provocava un imbarazzante moto di stizza che la spingeva ancora di più verso l’amico. Dov’era la persona che aveva creduto di amare per tutto quel tempo? Dov’era mentre lei dedicava ogni attimo della sua vita al suo pensiero? Perché si scopriva improvvisamente a non potersi più accontentare semplicemente di saperlo vivo e in buona salute? E perché cominciava a provare più pena all’idea di lasciarsi alle spalle Grimmjow e la sua presenza quasi soffocante piuttosto che la caterva di sentimenti appassiti che fino a quel momento si erano ammassati nella sua mente gravitando attorno al pensiero di Ichigo?

«Però non sarebbe male come idea…» sbottò all’improvviso, soffocando sul nascere quella rivolta spontanea della sua mente.

«Cosa?».

«Il tè alla birra! Magari l’hanno già fatto e neanche lo sappiamo! Anche se potrebbe essere strano… insomma… non è come bere birra calda?».

Orihime saltellò sulle punte, cercando di afferrare il contenitore di alluminio che celava la polvere per fare il tè, sotto lo sguardo sconcertato del ragazzo.

Ma era seria o lo stava prendendo per il culo?

Conoscendola, la prima opzione era più che tristemente vera, pensò Grimmjow scuotendo la testa con una smorfia scettica dipinta in volto, smorfia che si mutò presto in un ghigno divertito quando si rese conto che la ragazza stava improvvisando un balletto sconclusionato pur di raggiungere l’oggetto del suo affannoso agitarsi. Sembrava un coniglietto ubriaco, non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o continuare a godersi lo spettacolo tutt’altro che spiacevole della gonnellina di Orihime che si alzava e si abbassava lasciandogli intravedere appena le sue mutandine di un bianco candido.

In effetti, a pensarci bene, qualcosa c’era che avrebbe potuto fare invece di restarsene in panciolle sul divano…

«Anche se non ho mai provato la birra calda…» continuò ad affermare la ragazza, valutando l’idea di arrampicarsi sul top della cucina.

«E… oh, grazie mil…».

La voce le morì in gola quando si rese effettivamente conto che Grimmjow, per afferrare il barattolo che tanto disperatamente stava cercando di raggiungere, le era praticamente arrivato alle spalle. Lo sguardo scivolò sul braccio nudo e teso appoggiato contro il proprio, mentre la ragazza calcolava le distanze e si rendeva conto che l’amico era premuto contro la sua schiena.

«Prego, Orihime…».

Non le serviva guardarlo per capire che un sorriso fin troppo compiaciuto stava letteralmente tagliando in due il suo viso e, soprattutto, non avrebbe neanche potuto accorgersene. Era troppo occupata a percepire il calore del suo corpo semi-nudo e neanche il fatto che indossasse la camicetta riusciva ad attutire quella sensazione a dir poco devastante. Osservò la mano grande e nodosa del ragazzo abbassarsi lentamente fino ad appoggiare il contenitore del tè sul ripiano nero della cucina.

Quando arretrò appena, con lo stesso fare enfatico in maniera esasperante, Orihime colse con un guizzo dello sguardo la sua mossa successiva ma riuscì soltanto a voltarsi, mentre entrambi i palmi di Grimmjow impattavano contro i suoi fianchi, bloccandola in una morsa calda e forte.

«Hai bisogno di una mano anche altrove?».

Era una domanda troppo insinuante perché la ragazza potesse fingere di non aver capito. Tuttavia si limitò a deglutire senza che una singola parola fuoriuscisse dalla sua gola. Non aveva via di fuga, i suoi occhi erano costretti a fronteggiare la sua vista senza alcuno schermo o consolante riparo. Era così maledettamente vicino che non riusciva a perdersi un singolo particolare del suo corpo neanche se provava a strizzare le palpebre. Il suo torso, troppo grande e troppo muscoloso, occupava interamente la sua visuale e poi c’era il suo volto, quasi chino su di lei, con quel paio di occhi azzurri, incredibilmente azzurri.

Erano occhi straordinariamente fuori dal comune, non solo perché un paio di iridi così chiare erano rare da incontrare, ma per tutto quello che si portavano dentro. Fin da quando erano bambini, Orihime aveva provato una silente ammirazione per quegli occhi così orgogliosi e così sfrontati che sfidavano il giudizio degli altri senza alcuna esitazione. Erano di un azzurro denso e difficile da affrontare senza rischiare di affogarci dentro con tutti i vestiti ed era proprio quello che le stava accadendo in quell’istante.

Neanche si accorgeva, in tutto quel bailamme di emozioni imbarazzate, di come Grimmjow le stesse rivolgendo un’occhiata ugualmente interessata e ancora più famelica. Ritrovarsi finalmente, dopo mesi e mesi di corte serrata, così vicino al corpo di Orihime Inoue era più che un colpo di fortuna insperato. Era così morbida e invitante da fargli venir fame, l’avrebbe volentieri presa a morsi ma piano, perché sembrava così soffice e fragile da rischiare di consumarsi fra le sue labbra se l’avesse toccata con troppo trasporto. Quel pensiero non gli impediva di affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi larghi, beandosi di come i suoi muscoli cedessero bene sotto i polpastrelli, ma non voleva azzardare una mossa troppo repentina. Dopotutto, Orihime era più guardinga di quello che dimostrava e prima di forzare troppo la mano doveva capire fino a che punto fosse disposta a lasciarlo fare.

Non era affatto bravo a leggere le emozioni altrui ma persino il più tonto sulla faccia della Terra non avrebbe potuto fraintendere l’ombra smarrita che velava i suoi enormi occhi ambrati o il rossore sottile che imporporava le sue guance tonde o il modo in cui l’amica avesse praticamente smesso di respirare pur di evitare che il suo seno pieno e prorompente cozzasse accidentalmente contro il suo petto. Un vero peccato, c’era da dirlo.

«Non…».

Orihime tacque, inspirando profondamente e maledicendosi per quell’ultimo gesto. Era piena, a dir poco _satura_ , di sensazioni prepotenti e invadenti che premevano contro il suo corpo, piena dell’odore di Grimmjow, della percezione delle sue mani sfacciate, della prorompenza di quel corpo che pareva persino più arrogante del suo carattere. Soprattutto era piena di quello sguardo quasi ossessionante che non si staccava dai suoi occhi neanche per un secondo, che non le permetteva di fuggire e tornare a nascondersi e celare tutto quello che stava provando e tutto quello che non aveva intenzione di dire per timore di essere troppo _precipitosa_.

«Non ti… preoccupare… va bene così…» mormorò sconfitta socchiudendo gli occhi e costrinse ogni emozione maldestra all’interno del suo petto, comprimendo forte perché si spegnesse come un fuoco sotto la cenere.

Afferrò i polsi del ragazzo con tutta la gentilezza possibile, quasi le si spezzasse il cuore a fargli un torto del genere, ma sorprendentemente Grimmjow si lasciò guidare lontano dai suoi fianchi. Se Orihime credeva però di averlo convinto a desistere, si sbagliava di grosso. L’amico le afferrò le mani, intrecciando strettamente le dita fra le sue, gesto a cui la ragazza riuscì a rispondere soltanto sobbalzando e aumentando la propria stretta in un inconsulto riflesso condizionato. Lo vide chinarsi ancora di più verso di lei, lasciandole presagire chissà quale finale e poi fermarsi all’ultimo secondo, costringendosi a spostare la traiettoria dalla sua bocca al suo orecchio destro.

«Come ti pare…» sussurrò in un borbottio roco e carico di impazienza, sospiro che la ragazza raccolse tutto, tremando violentemente in risposta.

L’allontanamento improvviso del ragazzo le provocò la stessa, bruciante sensazione di un cerotto strappato via dalla pelle con troppa forza e troppa velocità. Orihime si ritrovò a respirare senza più la presenza opprimente del ragazzo che le impediva di muoversi, era vero, ma anche di provare quel gelo sottile che le si era inerpicato su per lo stomaco da quando ogni suo tentativo di attirare l’attenzione di Ichigo aveva cominciato a cadere nel vuoto.

Il resto del pomeriggio scivolò lento e appiccicoso come un rivolo di marmellata d’azuki lungo il bordo di un vasetto, gonfio dell’umidità della pioggia all’esterno e della sottile e silenziosa tensione che permeava ogni cosa all’interno del soggiorno.

Grimmjow smise persino di pronunciare altre battute su Kurosaki e non tentò neanche una volta di creare nuove occasioni di contatto con lei. Quel particolare dispiacque non poco alla ragazza, che si ritrovava improvvisamente a pentirsi di essere stata così netta nell’escludere ogni tipo di avance da parte sua. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che continuasse, lì nella cucina, e provare a vedere fin dove volesse arrivare, cercare di capire se sarebbe stato poi così sbagliato concedergli una possibilità.

Ma ora doveva averlo offeso – Grimmjow dopotutto era terribilmente orgoglioso – ed escludeva che ci avrebbe riprovato ancora. Non era il timore di rimanere sola a generare quella serie di pensieri che si avvitavano nella sua testa quanto la sofferenza che provava all’idea di ferire il ragazzo. Eppure fino a quel momento era stato così facile mantenere le distanze da lui, perché adesso si ritrovava a sentirsi così male proprio nel compiere una simile azione?

Un silenzio che Orihime giudicò quasi maleducato da parte sua continuò ad aleggiare nella stanza mentre Grimmjow la fissava dal retro di una tazza di tè fumante, lo sguardo reso quasi vacuo dal vapore che sembrava dividerli più della semplice distanza fisica che si frapponeva fra loro. Era strano anche quello, era strana anche quella stretta allo stomaco che toglieva alla ragazza il fiato e la poca voglia di bere che ancora le rimaneva.

Era strano perché alla presenza di Grimmjow, al suo modo fisico e arrogante di porsi era abituata e quell’abitudine rendeva i suoi sentimenti molto più semplici da reggere rispetto all’adorazione quasi schiacciante che la ammutoliva completamente quando fronteggiava Ichigo Kurosaki. Le emozioni che erano nate nel corso dei mesi trascorsi si erano fatte forti, prepotenti a dir poco ma così diverse da quelle che aveva provato per il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni da renderla incapace di riconoscerle alla prima occhiata.

Aveva sempre creduto che l’amore fosse un trasporto sincero e quasi etereo, cristallizzato nel suo cuore come l’emozione che provava per Kurosaki-kun. Forse era anche colpa del fatto che non l’avesse mai conosciuto per davvero, che non avesse mai guardato fino al fondo della sua vita, della sua persona e delle sue idee ad averla resa legata a un’idea così perfetta che non si poteva non amare. Forse era anche per quel motivo che non aveva più rivolto alcun genere di attenzione al resto del mondo maschile che la circondava.

Dall’altro lato conosceva Grimmjow fin troppo bene eppure la consapevolezza dei suoi difetti non sembrava pregiudicare affatto il fascio di emozioni dilanianti che le squarciavano il petto. Il suo cuore continuava a battere con la stessa violenza di poco prima e il suo sguardo continuava a scorrere su quel corpo che se ne stava orgogliosamente seminudo davanti a lei, probabilmente fin troppo conscio del genere di reazioni che era in grado di scatenare.

Ma allora che razza di nome avrebbe dovuto dare a quell’impulso puramente istintivo che la spingeva ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e sedersi al suo fianco, come le era stato chiesto di fare alcuni minuti prima, e annullare ogni distanza fisica fra di loro?

L’amico non la stava aiutando affatto, non se restava lì in silenzio a fissarla e annuire con fare scostante, comodamente spaparanzato sul suo divano come se nulla fosse. E c’erano sempre i suoi occhi che, nonostante il fare indifferente, parevano continuare a puntarla con lo stesso, profondo interesse di poco prima, quando quasi l’aveva inchiodata al piano della cucina. Grimmjow era impaziente, più di quanto Orihime fosse capace di comprendere. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe mandato al diavolo tutte quelle formalità e l’avrebbe presa in braccio e l’avrebbe baciata e avrebbe demolito in pochi secondi ogni distanza fisica o emotiva che dir si volesse. Ma a quel punto era diventata una gara di resistenza, doveva attendere che la ragazza cedesse e fosse lei a compiere quella prima mossa che gli avrebbe spianato allegramente la strada.

Insistente sì ma disposto ad andarle incontro no. Era una questione d’orgoglio, dannazione, Orihime l’aveva tenuto per la corda per dieci mesi, adesso toccava a lui prendersi la _rivincita_.

Non aveva calcolato, Grimmjow, che la pazienza era una tela sottile che Inoue si era abituata a tessere negli anni con infinita cura e dedizione, non sarebbero bastati pochi minuti a rendere le sue mani improvvisamente maldestre e malferme.

Quando finalmente il ragazzo decise di alzarsi e ritornarsene a casa, parlare gli costò una fatica immane per quanto a lungo aveva taciuto.

«Ma… Grimmjow-kun… la maglietta è ancora umida, sei sicuro che ti conviene indossarla già?».

Stranamente Orihime non ricevette alcuna battutaccia come risposta ma solo uno sbuffo scocciato, soffocato dalla trama dell’indumento.

«Bah! Un po’ di umidità non ha mai ucciso nessuno!».

Dopo un breve quanto infruttuoso litigio con una maglietta che non ne voleva proprio sapere di lasciarsi indossare, Grimmjow le diede le spalle, mantenendo quel contegno un po’ offeso che aveva assunto nelle ultime due ore, atteggiamento che provocò in Orihime una nuova stretta pentita alla bocca dello stomaco. Lo seguì a occhi bassi fino alla porta di casa, provando a salutarlo nella maniera più gentile e incoraggiante che conoscesse.

«Allora ci vediamo Lunedì a scuola…».

«Non lo so se vengo, magari me ne resto a casa a dormire!».

La ragazza sospirò impercettibilmente mentre l’amico le rivolgeva un cenno scostante con il capo e si avviava lungo il parapetto antistante l’appartamento con la testa letteralmente incassata fra le spalle e una smorfia scettica dipinta sul viso.

«Uhm…».

Orihime richiuse delicatamente la porta ma non ebbe il tempo di lasciarsi andare contro di essa, assecondando il moto di stanchezza che l’aveva assalita all’improvviso, perché il suo sguardo fu attirato da qualcosa che giaceva a poca distanza da lei.

«L’ombr… Grimmjow-kun!» chiamò dall’interno dell’appartamento, afferrando il lungo ombrello nero per il manico e abbassando rapidamente la maniglia nel tentativo di richiamarlo indietro prima che si allontanasse troppo. Fuori pioveva ancora a dirotto e non era il caso che se ne andasse girando senza nemmeno il riparo dell’ombrello.

Per sua fortuna, Grimmjow era ancora a portata d’orecchio e non appena si era sentito chiamare aveva girato sui tacchi ed era ritornato indietro, tendendo la mano alla porta ancora chiusa nella prospettiva di farsi ridare indietro un oggetto che non era neanche suo, tanto per cominciare. E in effetti allungò davvero il braccio e afferrò saldamente il manico fra le dita ma con esso si ritrovò a stringere anche una delle mani bianche e sottili di Orihime e quello che successe dopo fu quasi una reazione automatica.

La ragazza si era già sporta verso di lui, con la guardia abbassata e totalmente ignara all’idea che potesse accadere ancora qualcosa. Lui non fece altro che tirarsela appena contro, quasi facendole perdere l’equilibrio, e seguire l’impulso improvviso che si era materializzato nella sua mente, imponendogli di agire prima di lasciarsi scappare anche quell’occasione.

Orihime spalancò gli occhi e smise di respirare, non riuscì a fare altro quando la bocca grande e affamata di Grimmjow si premette contro la sua in quello che, a dispetto di tutto il contesto goffo che lo circondava, non poteva essere etichettato che come un bacio. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano invece chiusi ermeticamente mentre si spingeva contro il suo viso con un’urgenza difficile da dissimulare. Il suo corpo chiedeva di più. Chiedeva di schiudere le sue labbra e ficcare tutta la lingua in quella bocca piccola e umida e calda che doveva avere un sapore decisamente invitante, ma non lo poteva fare per il semplice fatto che aveva già azzardato troppo. Si contentò di percepire la sensazione di quelle labbra morbide e dolci contro le sue che fremevano appena, esattamente come la ragazza, a dir poco pietrificata contro il suo.

Orihime avrebbe solo voluto staccarsi. O spingersi ancora di più verso di lui, in realtà non sapeva neanche più lei cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. In ogni caso il suo corpo si rifiutava di risponderle, la spina dorsale era rigida e bloccata e la teneva in quella posizione assurda, in piedi più per un miracolo che per vera forza di gravità. Non riusciva a pensare né sentire altro che quella mano grande e callosa chiusa sulla sua e quella bocca prepotente che continuava a premere ed era una percezione così forte da bruciare ogni nervo incontrasse sulla sua strada.

Dopo una serie di interminabili secondi Grimmjow arrivò a staccarsi da lei ma la ragazza era troppo intontita per accorgersene così come quasi non avvertì la mano che abbandonava il suo polso e le sfiorava distrattamente una guancia mentre un roco e sgraziatissimo «A Lunedì» le veniva borbottato con troppa rapidità per essere intellegibile fino in fondo.

«Grimmjow!».

L’esclamazione di Orihime giunse a scoppio ritardato mentre la ragazza si portava le mani alla bocca con aria colpevole e fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. Fu come se la coscienza le ritornasse di botto, insieme a tutte le sensazioni che le si erano affollate al centro della gola fino a quell’istante. Il dolore, lo sconcerto, la meraviglia e persino il piacere attraversarono la sua colonna vertebrale come un’onda, riversandosi al centro del petto con tale prepotenza da fare male.

La ragazza si ritrovò a correre lungo il pianerottolo, chiamando ancora una volta il nome dell’amico, ma Grimmjow pareva essersi volatilizzato nel nulla o forse era lei a essere troppo confusa per riuscire a guardarsi attorno con lucidità. Il cuore le batteva con tale forza da minacciare di scoppiare da un istante all’altro, le assordava i timpani in un rumore insopportabile e le offuscava la vista, una chiazza nera e grande che si sovrapponeva alla sua retina impedendole di guardare davanti a sé.

Si lasciò andare pesantemente sulle ginocchia, con tale abbandono da rischiare di spezzarsele, e rimase a fissare il pavimento con fare sconfitto, le dita ermeticamente chiuse attorno al tessuto della sua gonna.

Grimmjow era… era uno sciocco ma lei… lei era molto più che stupida. Era imperdonabile. Non avrebbe dovuto cascarci così facilmente ma non poteva più negare l’evidenza. Quel bacio era andato troppo oltre la superficie delle sue labbra.

Quel bacio si era annidato molto più in profondità e le aveva marchiato a fuoco il petto. Adesso si ritrovava a dover fare i conti anche con lui. La situazione si complicava e Orihime non sapeva assolutamente come tirarsene fuori.

In quel momento le veniva soltanto da piangere e maledire se stessa per essere stata così debole da non riuscire a fermarlo in tempo. Così debole che ora non riusciva neanche a trovare la forza di rialzarsi in piedi e ritornare in casa.

Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa.

Peccato che ancora non sapesse esattamente _cosa_.

_Can you see that I am needing,_  
_Begging for so much more_  
_Than you could ever give_  
_And I don't want you to adore me,_  
_Don't want you to ignore me_  
_When it pleases you yeah_  
_And, I'll do it on my own_  
_**(Muscle Museum | Muse)** _


End file.
